belle_lindas_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Mellissandra Tainot
Mellissandra Tainot Former Ministry Employee Mellissandra Circe Tainot is a Pure-Blood witch. She was born at 2:58pm on June 20th, in West Country, south-western England. She is the daughter of Edrianna Ioannis, and Abram Taylor. She is a graduate of Hogwarts School, she is a Gryffindor Alumna. Etymology= She was born Mellissa Aleksandrya Circe Ledell Taylor. The name Mellissandra is a combination of her first name Mellissa which means honey bee and her middle name Aleksandrya which means protector of man. The name Circe means bird and Ledell means spartan queen. When Mell was younger, her legal guardian, grandmother Bernadette had her granddaughter's name legally changed at which time she also made up the surname Tainot, she is known by her legal name Mellissandra Circe Tainot. |-|Background= |-|Facts= |-|Trivia= :Abram and Edrianna as parents lived very happily together. When their daughter turned 5 her mother and father separated. Edrianna had begun seeing a wealthy American, her father drifted himself and returned to his on-again off-again relationship from the past. This split left Mellissandra to float between her father and grandmother's house. History Growing up Mellisandra never developed much of a relationship with her mother, she hardly took the time to visit her daughter. Her father, however, was always there for her. Until he re-married, and his new wife gave birth to their children. Abram tried to fit his daughter into his life, he even gave Mellissandra her very own room in Phelix Manor in Greece, and the Phelix-Taylor Household in Fort Augustus. When Mellissandra became a big sister for the first time, at the age of 10 she was excited to have a little brother or sister to play with, as if Chrysanthe would allow it. Chris and Caly had one another, Mellissandra was a third wheel again. As Chrysanthe would see to it that Mellissandra was always out of the picture anyways, it did not matter. When Abram died, Chrysanthe finally got her wish, She was now in control of the Taylor Estate. Abram was an Auror with the British Ministry of Magic, he died successfully completing his mission. He was able to fend of at least 4 Dark Wizards before a fifth one ended his life. Two Aurors arrived in his final moments, apparating the family he was protecting, Abram had always been fearless and sacrificed himself for their safety. Young Mellissandra was sent away immediately, first to live with any (distant) member of her family that would take her, then to the Muggle boarding schools that were the farthest. She bounced around so much she rarely got to see her younger siblings. She ended up being a permanent resident in the Addison Home with her grandmother Bernadette in Tinsworth. The twins, Chris and Caly were very young when their mother brought them to Bernadette's house, the summers that were not spent in Greece. Mellissandra was no longer allowed to keep her room there, Chrysanthe claimed her sisters Hestia and Demeter were using the room as a nursery. Mellissandra was given the ashes of her father before she started at Hogwarts. All three of Abram's children had a vial of his ashes set aside for them with their Greek name inscribed. She wears her vial often, but tends to keep it hidden. As a young grieving Gryffindor focusing on her courses was a definite task, she was able to pick up a variety of useful spells and counterspells. She learned a few hexes from an odd friend, a Slytherin girl named Jael. Jael had been living a very similar life up until this point, the two had very much in common. Her grandmother Bernadette took great care of Mell and on occasion Jael, making sure the friendship survived their 5th and 6th years at Hogwarts. Mell and Jae did not always see eye to eye. During their seventh year Antioch Weller, Jael's grandfather who had been raising her died. Mellissandra finished her last year at Hogwarts with out Jael and has not seen her since she was 17 years old. Mellissandra choose to spend a few years living with her grandmother until Bernadette died, very peacefully. Mellissandra planned her entire funeral with help from her boyfriend Elijah Møller. Abe, Mellissandra's boyfriend had lost his parents a few years before and was familiar with the process of events. He offered to help and with undeniable subtlety he suggested Mellissandra move in with him. At the age of 20, Mellissandra moved out of her grandmother's house in Tinsworth, and moved in with Eli. Physical appearance Melly Mellissandra Circe Tainot Mell is a Pure-Blood witch of Greek and English descent, her mother is Pure-Blood as is her father. She is 165 cm in height and of average weight. She has her father's skin complexion and her mother's eyes and hair. It was clear, the older she got the more she began to look like her father. She grew into her face and her eyes became less inquisitive and more mysterious. Everyone knew she was Abram's daughter except for, as her grandmother Bernadette would say "those damn brown eyes." As a child Mell was the spitting image of her mother Edrianna, she has lightly tanned skin and long wavy brown hair. Mell can usually be seen wearing burgundy or black cloak, bright colored blouses, pinstripe skirts or slacks and always flats. FC — Minka Kelly Personality Polite and talkative, Mell is funny, she has a good sense of humor but she is sensitive and tends to get hurt easily. She has a soft-at-heart and takes time to recover when she is hurt emotionally. Cordial and respectful, however if someone annoys her or mistreats her, she holds grudges and also thinking of taking revenge. She can be fussy, moody and friendly by nature, occasionally possessing very strong character and discreet emotions. She is intelligent and conscientious, with a somewhat unusual character and an irritable temperament that can make her difficult for others to cope with. Relationships Orestis and Artemis Taylor - Half-siblings Mell does not have the typical sibling relationship with her little brother and sister, When her grandmother was alive there were infrequent visits from the twins mother Chrysanthe to the house in Tinsworth, but that did not last. Chrysanthe was smart enough to time visits when Mell was in school. She had not seen or spoken to them in over 10 years before the Lisa Green benefit concert. Jael Weller - Childhood friend JL and Mell were best friends, even though JL is a Slytherin and Mell is a Gryffindor the girls hit it off very quickly because of their very similar backgrounds. From Year 1 until Year 7 the girls were always seen side by side, in class, after hours and even roaming the forest together. They lost contact after Hogwarts for a solid 5 years, until they became co-workers at the Ministry. Ariadné de Whitby - Superior Ariadné (Aria/Ms. de Whitby) is the boss. She is the Head of the department both Mell and JL work in. There is not much of a friendship mostly the superior subordinate relationship and pleasantries that go hand in hand in communications with someone who has authority over you. Abilities Charms Receiving marks of Outstanding in Charms class, which she also took at N.E.W.T. level, she can cast mostly defensive and offensive spells. She also knows a strong combination of jinxes and hexes, Her patronus takes the form of a Falcon. Transfiguration Mellissandra is quite skilled in transfiguration surprising her grandmother with her talent. She is very fond of the spells Deletrius, Portus, Duro, Inflatus, Evanesco, Partis Temporus, and Vulnera Sanentur, all of which prove useful in a work environment. Possessions Mells Red Oak wand.jpg|Mellissandra's wand Mellissandra_vial.jpg|Abram Taylor's ashes Great-Tangley-Manor-House_Moon.jpg|Moon family home Wand Red Oak : Oak is a healing wood, strongly connected to the earth it can channel natural life energy and sense where healing might be needed. Oak wood centers the mind allowing it to ignore distraction, Oak promotes observation and intuition. Oak is very balanced neither Dark nor Light. To the ancient Celtic people, oak was the protector, provider, benevolent king of the trees. Oak provides shelter in the form of building material, protection by providing material for weapons, and nourishment from edible acorns. Phoenix Feather : Phoenix feather wands are picky when it comes to owners, the creature is one of the most independent in the world. These wands hardest to tame and to and their allegiance is hard won. One of the rarest cores, Phoenix feathers are capable of the greatest range of magic, they take longer than to reveal this. They show the most initiative, acting on their own, a quality many witches might dislike. Slightly Yielding : With the mix of fickle Phoenix feather core and strong Red Oak, Mellisandra's particular wand is slightly yielding, it may very well accept a new owner if given the opportunity. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:DARP